


Morgan Stark

by Slothbeans



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony Week, Pepperony Week 19, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: The family spends a quick day at the apple farm.





	Morgan Stark

"Our kids are amazing."

It's an unhearable whisper, a quick appreciation passed from husband to wife as they watch their two kids work together in the apple field. There's a sense of love in Tony's voice that can't be ignored, which only encourages Pepper closer into the man's side and spreads a smile across her face.

Pepper thought Tony was crazy to suggest a family outing on a day like today. It's near freezing. The husband and wife wear layers in thick winter sweaters, and Peter needs a minimum of four layers to keep his temperature at bay - everyone knows spiders can't thermoregulate. 

Peter is currently using his spider powers to climb the closest apple tree, doing his best to discreetly reach for the unpicked apples at the top. His step his delicate and light, though it's clear the way he's hanging from one hand is a little too unnatural. Tony is careful to keep a close eye on their surroundings.

Luckily, the only other person around is their young daughter, Morgan Stark. She's giggling along at her older brother's antics, doing her best to catch the apple's that he's tossing gently to the ground. Most of them are hitting the ground with a loud splat, which is only adding to the young girl's giggles. 

The two kids are surrounded by a large circle of spoiled late-season apples and broken apple chunks. Not that the wasted apples matter to Tony. He'd pay for unlimited smashed apples, just to see the smile on their faces and experience this perfect family time with them.

"You missed," Morgan shouts playfully as she does her best to toss an apple back at her brother, barely even getting close to the boy.

"No! You missed! You're supposed to be catching them. Not throwing them," the teenager replies, though there isn't a single ounce of anger in his voice. Only fondness and playfulness for his younger sister.

"You're the one breaking them all, you dumb dumb," she says in response with a stuck-out tongue.

"She's so your daughter," Pepper whispers into Tony's ear. They're still at the side of the orchard, watching the pair fondly. Tony's eating a fresh apple in one hand with his right arm wrapped around the love of his life, and there's nowhere he'd rather be right now.

"Yeah. Because you've never given me attitude a day in your life,  _ Virginia Pepper Potts _ ."

Pepper ignores her husband's attitude, only because this day out turned out much better than she could have ever imagined. She hadn't been sure in the beginning. She was freezing. And she had a lot of work back at the office, but she had to admit now, her husband did have some genius ideas sometimes.

Family time is important, Tony Stark always says. And she has to admire his newly found attitude towards their family dynamic. Ever since almost losing his life saving the world last year, Tony's been the perfect father figure, and very dedicated to his family. Nothing can slow the man down from helping his loved ones - not even his healing process or newly installed prosthetic arm.

Morgan's his flesh and blood. The one great thing that came out of the depression of Thanos. One of the most horrendous half-decade spans of Tony's life, but yet, he'd somehow managed to find happiness with his little family. Far away from New York City. He made his own life with his wife and daughter.

And then there's Peter. Not a single ounce of blood relation in the boy, but his son in every ounce of the word. The two men share too many similarities sometimes - matching hazel eyes, brilliantly high IQ's, and kindness for all things good. No matter what happens, Peter Parker will always be his son.

Tony Stark is as proud as one can possibly of his children. Holding his wife closer as she shivers in the chilly air, he thanks the universe for giving him such the perfect little family. He thanks whatever force gave him a second chance to spend the rest of his life with them.

"Hey kiddos! Your mom's freezing. Let's go get some hot chocolates!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
